Rythm In The Blood
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Un bal se prépare, et Lelouch ne peut échapper à une Milly sauvage. Pourtant il dit et répète qu'il n'a pas le sens du rythme... OS.


Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous ! (Ou bonsoir~) J'avoue, je connais un peu ce fandom, même si je n'y ai encore jamais posté. Honte, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien voilà qui est corrigé avec cet OS dans le cadre de la 79ème nuit du FoF, en ce matin de 5 Novembre, sur le thème « Rythme » !

J'ai choisi ce fandom (on peut le dire) à la dernière minute, mille pardons si les personnages ne vous paraissent pas fidèles, j'ai tenté de mon mieux de retranscrire l'ambiance dont je me souviens, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

 _Disclaimer : Code Geass appartient à Sunrise, Bandai Visual, Kazé et Claaaaaamp, supportez l'œuvre originaaaaaale._

* * *

 _Rythm In The Blood_

* * *

« Mets ton pied là, et ta main là. »

« Ah. »

« Non pas là-…Voilà. Maintenant, avance d'un pas. »

« Comme ça ? »

« Pas autant ! Et tu es trop raide, détends-toi un peu ! »

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… »

C'est-à-dire que se détendre dans la situation où il était, ce n'était pas vraiment simple… Shirley le fusillait littéralement du regard, tandis que Milly semblait faire exprès de se coller à lui plus que de raison.

Tout ça pour un fichu bal !

Suzaku était dans un coin, en train de (im)poliment se moquer de lui, avant qu'Arthur ne se décide à le punir comme il se devait en lui mordant la main qui n'avait rien à faire sur sa tête, Nina qui évidemment était sur son ordinateur et ne daignait faire attention à lui (ça, c'était un bon point), et Nunally…Nunally qui n'était même pas là pour lui donner un peu de courage dans cette rude épreuve !

Cela faisait bien une heure que son calvaire durait, sans vouloir s'arrêter. Une heure avant laquelle il avait avoué ne pas savoir danser, en voulant se justifier de ne pas assister au bal. Shirley avait semblé bien déçue, mais leur présidente lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Depuis, elle s'évertuait à lui apprendre les rudiments de la valse.

Sans succès, évidemment.

Il n'avait jamais été un sportif, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait… Comment dire… Un problème de coordination ? Grand Dieu que c'était honteux à avouer, mais il ne se cachait pas de sécher les cours de sport, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir !

En plus, ce n'était pas qu'il avait le choix d'y assister ou non (quand bien même, il aurait tout fait pour l'éviter, ce genre de mondanités n'étaient pas pour lui) mais il avait un empêchement de premier plan : les Chevaliers Noirs avaient un coup d'état à mener !

D'ailleurs, Kallen avait elle aussi décliné, se faisant porter pâle pour pouvoir filer en toute discrétion bien pratique de faire croire qu'on a une santé fragile. Santé fragile tu parles, il se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle faisait pour avoir une aussi belle mine après les nuits blanches qu'ils se tapaient au boulot. Sérieusement, il n'allait pas falloir longtemps avant qu'ils ne commencent à se douter qu'il occupe ses nuits à autre chose qu'à dormir…

Espérons qu'ils ne pensent à rien de pervers ! Ça serait trop honteux, bien plus que d'être un terroriste !

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens du rythme Lelouch. » Fit Suzaku.

« C'est ce que je me tue à dire à Milly depuis plus d'une heure. Si tu pouvais tenter de lui faire passer le message. »

« Tout le monde a le sens du rythme enfin ! Il faut juste faire un effort pour le dévoiler ! » Shirley soupira.

« Ça ne sert à rien, c'est un empoté. »

« Merci du compliment ! » S'offusqua-t-il. D'accord il était terriblement nul, mais il n'était pas _empoté_ ! A nouveau, le rire de Suzaku résonna dans la pièce. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser, le bougre.

« Non, sérieusement Milly, ce n'est pas la peine. De toute façon je ne participerais pas à ce bal. » A nouveau, une lueur de déception passa dans le regard vert de la rousse, mais le brun ne put rien faire que l'ignorer. Que pouvait-il y faire ?

« Ah, et en quel honneur ? J'aurais aimé voir ta si attendue prestation sur la piste. » Fit Suzaku, souriant, insouciant des états d'âmes de ses amis. Sérieux, Lelouch fronça les sourcils.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » Ce ton étonna le brun aux yeux verts, qui releva un regard interrogateur vers lui il détourna le sien. Se libérant de la prise de la blonde, il quitta la pièce.

Le bruit des explosions, des coups de feu, des nightmare frame se déplaçant en rayant le sol de leur poids, agissant comme il le leur ordonnait, dans une grande symphonie.

C'était comme composer un morceau, faire bouger les notes pour qu'elles soient en accord, sans la moindre fausse note qui pourrait leur coûter la victoire. Oui, ses plans étaient réglés comme du papier à musique, au sol et au la près. Et ses hommes en étaient les exécuteurs dévoués, son orchestre philharmonique.

Ce devait être ça, son sens du rythme à lui…

* * *

Et voilou o/ ! En espérant que cela vous ait plu, laissez une petite review pour me partager votre impression/avis, j'en serais plus que ravie ! Merci d'avoir lu !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne Red_ _Bullisée de Service._


End file.
